Love Island: The Way It Should Be
by QueenoftheCloudsForever
Summary: A certain girl has stolen Noah’s heart. Despite his past mistakes, he's determined to make things right.
1. Love Island: The Way It Should Be

The Way It Should Be

A Noah/MC oneshot

**A certain girl has stolen Noah's heart. Despite has past mistakes, he's determined to make things right.**

**_**

An uncomfortable silence fills the air as the other islanders stare at Noah and Blake. They smile at the group, their hands interwined. One pair of eyes however, remain firmly planted to the ground.

"Cordy," Noah finally says when he sees her sitting at the end of the bench. His expression softens. "I didn't expect you to come back alone."

Everyone casts their eyes on Cordy, and suddenly, she feels 2 feet tall. She hesitates and lifts her head to meet a sea of sympathetic stares and faces expecting a reaction from her. The normally confident girl wants to shrink and hide away from the world. The other islanders have never seen her this vulnerable. Lottie glares at Noah with irritation. Hope also stares at him, but with sadness.

Cordy finally meets Noah's kind eyes. The eyes that gazed at her happily before the talent show. The eyes that sparkled during their first date. The eyes that stared intently at her while they stargazed on the roof terrace. The eyes that smoldered when they made out after the recoupling. The eyes she thought about when Carl confessed his attraction for her. It all flashes through Cordy's mind as she tries not to crumble.

She stares at the ground again, searching for the right words to say. "I just didn't find anyone to connect with. But it's okay. I'm not bothered. You two should be happy together." Cordy holds back some tears, but manages to smile at them.

"So you're actually okay with us?" Blake asks, surprised at Cordy's reaction." Noah knows she really isn't.

"I said I wasn't bothered." Cordy glares at Blake, but manages to regain some composure. "Let's just leave it at that." Her voice cracks slightly.She needs to eacape before everyone sees her cry. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night. Goodnight everyone." Cordy quickly moves away from the crowd and into the villa. Nobody knows what to say except for Lottie. She steps in front of Noah.

"Apparently, Noah doesn't know a thing about loyalty," She says loudly, pointing a manicured black nail at him. "Cordy had faith in you, she trusted you! Cordy stayed loyal because she thought you would to! Even after the video!"

"It's true." Priya says from her place in line. "You were on her mind the entire time in Casa Amor. Even when the other boys wanted her, she rejected them. For you." She goes quiet.

"Well I'm sorry, but from the video we got, it looked like she was cracking on with other guys, " Noah counters back defensively. "I assumed she moved on." His voice softens once again. "l never meant to hurt her."

"I know you didn't Noah." I know you'll make things right, even if it means just being her friend." Lottie gazes briefly at the roof terrace. "If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." Lottie walks quickly towards the villa, her high heels clicking up the path. Nobody knows what to say next.

"After all this tension, I think we all need a pick me up! Smoothies!" Bobby says, trying be positive. He smiles brightly at everyone. "Anyone on board, follow smoothie master Bobby!" An army of islanders follow him towards the kitchen. Only Noah and Blake remain at the firepit. He looks at her apologetically. 

"Look, Blake, I'm sorry about all this. Nothing is turning out the way I expected today." He looks down at his shoes.

She smiles lightly at him and takes his hand again. "It's okay." Blake knows what's running through Noah's mind. It stings a little bit; she likes Noah, but his heart is set on someone else. "I think we should talk somewhere else." He musters a nod and they walk to the pool.

_

Away from the laughter and chatter of the islanders in the kitchen, Lottie opens the door to the roof terrace. Cordy stands facing away from her, staring at the night sky. "Cordy?" 

She turns around, her eyes glistening with tears. It's the first time Lottie has seen her cry.

"Aww, babe. Come here." Lottie opens her arms. Cordy wastes no time enveloping her into a loving hug. She fights back more tears.

"I'm sorry Lottie. I know it looked silly when I bolted, but I couldn't let people see me cry. I hate looking vulnerable."

"I totally understand babe." Lottie thinks about her spat with Priya. She remembers sitting up here, crying, away from everyone else. It was Cordy who came up to comfort her. It was that moment where they truly bonded.

Cordy dabs away more tears. "I feel like such a fool! Noah probably thinks I've overreacted." She puts her head in her hands. "I'm falling for him Lottie. Even if he doesn't feel the same way, I can't help it. He's all I think about. Everytime I see him, I feel like my heart is about to burst." 

"I know he likes you Cordy. Everyone can see the way he looks at you. Even if I am angry about what we saw in that video." Lottie's face hardens a little, then softens again. "Despite the mistakes Noah has made, I believe you two would make a great couple." Lottie smiles.

"You really think so?

"Of course I do babe. You two have a lot in common. You both obsess over books. You both love snakes. Overall, a better couple than him and Hope. Noah needs someone who isn't territorial and doesn't create drama 24/7. I think you should talk to him soon."

Cordy grins and hugs Lottie. "Thank you so much Lottie. You're amazing. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

After they pull away, Lottie smiles again. "I care about you a lot Cordy. Even if the other islanders don't, just remember, Bobby and I always have your back.

"What about Bobby?" A voice calls from the doorway. The girls look and see Bobby standing with 2 wheatgrass smoothies. He grins happily at them. "Smoothies for the sweetest girls in the villa!" 

"How sweet!" Both girls exclaim at the same time. 

"We were just discussing how much Noah likes Cordy." Lottie says, taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Oh, he absolutely does!" Bobby exclaims, squeezing himself between them. "Even when the new girls in the villa were grafting on him, he only wanted Cordy!"

"But what about him kissing Blake on the lawn? Cordy asks.

"That happened after the guys got that video. Noah was sad at the sight of you 'cracking on' with other guys. He thought you moved on." Bobby sips his smoothie.

"He mentioned falling for you."

Cordy's heartbeat quickens at those words. Could it really be true? She jumps up, hugging them both excitedly. "I'll talk to him first thing tomorrow!" "Thank you guys!"

"Anytime babe." Lottie says smiling at her. She lets out a yawn. "It's getting late. I think it's time for bed." She picks up her smoothie and heads for the door.

"Hey Cordy?" Bobby calls out as she follows Lottie.

"What's up?"

"Just so you won't be alone tonight, I was wondering of you want a share a bed as mates? I won't try anything."

"I would like that very much." Cordy says grinning at him. They walk arm in arm back into the villa.

_

Despite being excited the night before, Cordy is a nervous wreck. She barely sleeps, thinking about the possibilities with Noah. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he still wants Hope? Is it worth taking the risk? It's making her crazy!

By the time early morning arrives, Cordy is still tossing and turning in bed. She quietly sits up and looks around. Bobby and the other islanders remain dead to the world, but Noah's place is empty. There's one place he might be. It's now or never. Cordy silently slips out of the bedroom and up to the roof terrace.

A cool morning breeze greets Cordy's face as she opens the door. She sees Noah sitting, staring at the ground.

"Noah?"

He looks up in surprise, his eyes brightening. "Cordy. Hey. "I was hoping you'd come up here." He gestures to the seat next to him. Cordy sits down cautiously, but smiles softly at him. Silence briefly fills the air.

"Noah, I'm sorry for running off last night. It just hurt so much to see you with Blake."

"No, Cordy. I should be the one apologizing. I should have had more faith in you. You were loyal to me and I messed everything up. I put our entire relationship in jeopardy. It's just...I saw you nibbling another guy's earlobe on video, and I thought you didn't want me anymore. I should have known it was just a challenge." Noah stands up, pacing around a little.

"What about the kiss with Blake?" Cordy asks curiously, standing up too. Noah moves close to her, gently caressing her cheek.

"Kissing her was a mistake, coupling with her was a mistake. If I had known you stayed loyal, I wouldn't have brought her back. "I'm so sorry."

"I guess that video played both of us."

"Yeah, it did." More silence settles between them.

Noah stares down at Cordy, losing himself in her big, blue eyes. His heartbeat quickens. She's so beautiful.

"I'm falling for you Cordy."

She looks up at him in surprise, her heart about to overflow. "Really? Do you mean it?"

"Absolutely." He smiles lovingly at her.

"What about Blake? And Hope?"

"I already talked to Blake. She knows about my feelings for you. She insisted I follow my heart and go after you."

"As for Hope, she needs to understand that it's over between her and I. You're the only girl I want, and I truly mean that. I'll talk to her about it later."

Cordy can hardly contain the happiness as Noah gazes at her. She wants to dance and sing around the villa. She keeps her cool however, more comfortable silence fills the air between them.

"Cordy?"

"Noah?"

Without another word, he leans in and captures her lips in a kiss. The world seems to spin into a blur as they lose themselves in each other. Noah kisses Cordy urgently, running a hand through her red hair. Neither wants this moment to end. They finally pull away to catch their breath.

"You're amazing." Cordy says, smiling at Noah.

"You're amazing too, you know that?" Before he can respond, Cordy pulls him into another kiss, their world melting away once again.

After a few moments, they stare at each other, breathless.

"The other islanders will be waking up soon. We should go get ready for the day." Noah says.

"Awww, can't we stay for a few more minutes?" 

Noah smiles happily. "Of course we can."

He pulls Cordy into his embrace, holding her close.

Back downstairs, Lottie and Bobby stare at the empty spaces in the beds. They smile knowingly at each other.

_


	2. Showdown

The Way It Should Be

Showdown 

_

Cordy still can't believe how much of a whirlwind these past few days have been. She fondly recalls that first day in the villa, when she first laid eyes on a man named Noah Srisuk. His handsome face and quiet demeanor drew her in immediately, sparking a desire to choose him, even when he didn't step forward. This however, was interrupted by a ball of fire named Hope Campbell. The way she strode in and directly up to Noah made Cordy realize how difficult this competition would be. Even though it was disappointing, Cordy connected well with Ibrahim, becoming the second power couple in the villa - at least until the operation nope disaster. The disregard for Ibrahim's feelings still weighs Cordy down with guilt, but the bad blood between them has settled.

Instead of pursuing a romance, Noah and Cordy's relationship grew as a friendship, but their moments were always spent around other islanders; this was to avoid triggering Hope's territorial nature. She had made it clear that Noah belonged to her and would have a life with her outside the villa. Occasionally, Noah would take Cordy up to the rooftop to stargaze. Their time together was spent talking about life, their love for outer space, dreams, goals. Through all this, Cordy never expected Noah, a man who seemed devoted to Hope would fall for her, and yet, he did.

And now, they were finally together. Noah and Cordy both know of the obstacles that will challenge their growing relationship, including a major one - Hope Campbell.

_

A short while later, Cordy sits in the dressing room, applying her eye liner while nervously fidgeting with the strap of her floral bikini. Hope still hasn't appeared in the room. Blake has made herself scarce. Cordy doesn't know what to expect. The other girls buzz around the room like honey bees.

"Bloody hell Priya, again!?" Lottie coughs as Priya floods herself and the room with a berry scented body spray.

"Sorry Lottie, can't help it." Priya shrugs while dancing through the berry mist. Chelsea gets up and joins her. "It's like a fruit farm! Like strawberries and raspberries! And cherries!" Chelsea skips around happily, not affected by the morning blues. Lottie shakes her head and smiles to herself.

By now, nobody has noticed how quiet Cordy is, except for Marisol. She takes a sip of her coffee and studies Cordy's spaced out, dreamlike demeanor. Finally, she speaks.

"Cordy?"

Cordy nearly jumps out of her skin at the sudden sound. She turns to see Marisol smiling curiously at her.

"Yes Marisol?" Cordy says, trying to look casual. It's not working, and it clearly shows.

Marisol raises an eyebrow at the Irish girl and moves closer, studying her features. "You're normally not this spaced out. Hmmm. Let's see...the dilated pupils. The smile you're attempting to hide. The flushed cheeks. I got it!" Marisol smirks. "You had a romantic moment recently! Did something happen between you and Noah?"

Cordy breaks out into a full smile and a fit of giggles. "Actually, Noah confessed his feelings for me this morning."

The room fills with gasps as the other girls hear what Cordy has just said. They stop what they're doing and crowd around her, the curiosity being too much to bear. Lottie remains in her seat, applying mascara. Shannon remains seated too, preferring not to run with the stampede. They begin to bombard Cordy with questions and comments.

"Omg, finally!"

"Was it romantic?"

"What were you wearing?"

"You have to tell us everything!"

"What will Hope say?"

"Everyone! Breathing room please!" Cordy calls out as they back off a little. She smiles again. "Everyone will get the whole story, don't worry. But I know Hope won't be happy about this."

As if on cue, Hope walks into the room, rubbing her eyes from sleep. She glances around, noticing everyone's strange expressions, except for Lottie, who's smirking.

She gives a cold glare to Cordy.

"Morning everyone." After being given a chorus of hello's, she wastes no time getting ready. She wants to look her best for Noah, in hopes of winning him back. Hope notices the different atmosphere in the dressing room. Lottie won't stop smirking at her, the other girls are unusually quiet, and Cordy sits with a big, dopey smile on her face.

"Alright, what's going on? Why is everyone acting so weird?" Hope puts down her foundation, searching for answers.

At first, no one says a word. Marisol takes a big, long sip of coffee, Lottie continues smirking, Priya and Chelsea whisper to each other, Cordy looks away.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Cordy says casually while putting her red hair up in a ponytail. Maybe Hope will buy it.

"Nothing? But Noah confessed his feelings for you Cordy!" Chelsea blurts out before covering her mouth.

Damn it Chelsea.

Several of the girls facepalm as Hope's expression sours. She puts down her eyeshadow and narrows her eyes at Cordy. "Seriously!? You know I still have feelings for Noah and you go and attempt to ruin it all over again!?" It's your fault his head was turned! We were happy together Cordy! It's all your fault!" Hope rants angrily, not caring what image she projects.

Cordy glares at her in return. "I don't control how Noah feels and you don't either! This was his decision Hope! He fell for someone else! You broke up with him! Deal with it!" Cordy rants back. The room is practically filled with fiery tension between the 2 women. They glare at each other.

Hope rises from her seat abruptly, making it clatter on the ground. She narrows her eyes at everyone in the room. "You know, I thought some of you would have my back, but I guess I was wrong!" She turns to Cordy. "As for you, I'm not giving up on my relationship with Noah! We have something, and I'm not going to let you take it from me!" She storms of the room, slamming the door behind her. An aura of awkwardness remains after she's gone.

Cordy finishes getting ready and stands up.

"I'm going to need a LOT of coffee today."

_

So far, the day has been low key. With no challenges ahead, the islanders mill around, chatting, swimming and sunbathing. Noah and Cordy sit snuggled up on a beanbag. Now that they're finally able to alone together, they want to embrace it as much as possible. Hope sits at the edge of the pool with Marisol and Graham, occasionally staring at her former flame and his new love.

"So how did she take it?" Noah asks, shooting a quick glance at Hope.

"Not well." Cordy sighs, nestling against his muscular arm. "She wants you back Noah. She's set on it. I have a feeling she's not going to give up either."

"I've made my feelings for you clear, Cordy. No matter how hard she tries, they won't change." He kisses her nose, which causes her to blush a deep red.

"I tried to tell her as well, but she wouldn't listen." Cordy sighs.

"Then I'm telling her now before someone gets a text." Noah stands up. He has to do this.

"I'll be back in a little bit ok?" Noah pulls Cordy in and kisses her gently, savoring her sweet scent. When they pull away, he leaves to collect Hope.

_

Hope follows Noah to the bedroom. Apparently, he wanted to chat about something important. She smiles to herself, anticipating something romantic. Maybe they do have another chance. When he stops, she notices his neutral expression. Something isn't right here. Her smile fades a little.

"So Noah, what did you want to talk about?" Hope smiles again, waiting for Noah to wrap her in his arms. But he doesn't.

"It's about Cordy." Hope's face falls.

"What about Cordy?" That's the last name she wants to hear.

"You heard that I'm falling for her."

Hope's smile has fully disappeared. "Unfortunately, I did!" She throws her arms up in frustration. "I knew she turned your head! I knew it. Hope begins to cry. "This is all her fault!"

"I make my own decisions Hope!" Cordy played no part in this!" Noah paces around the room, avoiding her eyes.

Hope's tears begin to flow down her face. "I still like you Noah." Her tone softens. "We had something special. I think we still do. You're the only man in the villa I want. Please."

Noah stops, walks up to Hope and places a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Hope, but it's over for you and I."

"Noah...please." Hope pleads softly, avoiding eye contact.

"You're an amazing woman Hope, and I know you'll find the right person, maybe not in the villa, but outside. I know you will. But it's just not me. I'm sorry."

He walks out of the room as Hope continues to cry.

As hard as this was for Noah to do, it was the right decison. He never wanted to hurt Hope, but her territorial nature pushed him away over time. He still cares about her, even if it's not in a romantic way. Maybe the bad blood between them will settle one day.

Noah approaches Cordy, who's sitting by the pool with Lucas, Priya, Ibrahim and Shannon. He watches as she runs a hand through her hair. A harmonious laugh rings through the summer air as she laughs at someone's joke. She catches his incoming gaze and smiles. His heart beats faster. He's definitely made the right decision.

When Noah reaches her, she wraps him into a hug, earning some awwws from the other islanders. Cordy stares at him afterwards, her expression worrisome. "So, how did it go? What was her reaction?"

Noah sighs. "Not well. You see, she—

"YOU!!!" Everyone turns and sees Hope stomping towards them, her expression pure fire. She makes a beeline for Cordy.

"You ruined everything!!! You little homewrecker!!! Noah was the only man I had feelings for in this villa and you stole him from me!!!" Lucas deflates a little.

A crowd has now gathered by the pool. Both women circle each other like cowboys in a western movie. Bobby, who has conveniently made popcorn, shares it with the other islanders. They watch with anticipation.

"Why couldn't you find your own man to steal Cordy?" You just had to go and steal mine! I bet you're like this on the outside too, running around snagging men like a little slut—

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Cordy's voice booms through the air, making the other islanders jump.

"I'm sick of your shit Hope! Sick of it! I bet everyone else is too, and I'm not going to stand for it!!!" Cordy glares at her with pure venom.

Noah prepares himself to step in, but Gary pulls him back. "Let them work it out mate."

"All you do is act like a big baby when nothing goes your way! The world doesn't revolve around you! Yes, Noah fell for me, but that was his decision! You're the one who broke up with him! You need to learn how to handle your fucking emotions and stop creating unnecessary drama wherever you go! If you have a problem with this, then get the hell out of the villa!!!" Cordy lets out a deep sigh, then continues glaring at Hope.

For a moment everything is quiet, except for some islanders munching on popcorn. Hope glances at Cordy, the shocked and surprised islanders, and finally, Noah's disappointed expression.

"You know what? Forget it. I'm out of here." Hope turns to leave. She shoots a final look at Cordy. "I'll never forgive you for this." Hope storms away.

The islanders stand around, unsure of what to do next. Cordy stares at the ground, a bit shaken up.

"Come on everyone, let's give Noah and Cordy some space." Everyone agrees and disperses to different activities.

When they're gone, Noah reaches for Cordy. "Babe? Please look at me?"

Still shaking, Cordy lifts her head towards him. Her cheeks are bright red and her breathing is heavy. "I'm sorry...I don't usually have to yell at people like that." She fights back a few tears. "It feels terrible."

Noah pulls her into a loving embrace. Cordy cuddles up against his chest, calmed by the scent of his cool aftershave. He kisses her head gently, while caressing her back.

"You did the right thing Cordy. Hope's behavior was absolutely uncalled for. "I didn't expect for your voice to carry that loud though."

Cordy smiles. "It comes out sometimes, but only when the situation calls for it." They smile at each other.

"I wonder if I'll ever hear it again." Noah says.

"Stick with me and you just might find out." Cordy replies playfully sticking her tongue at Noah.

"Hey lovebirds!" Another voice calls out. Lottie. "Graham found Cards Against Humanity in the living room. Wanna play with us?" She gestures to a group already waiting in the distance.

Noah and Cordy go to join them, eager to forget about drama for the time being.

\


End file.
